Halfway Gone
by CanuckWriter
Summary: After losing his mother in a car accident, David Bell moves halfway around the world to live with his Uncle and Aunt. A new school, new rivals and some reluctant friendships later, David's life has been turned upside down and inside out. Join David as he figures it all out, and most importantly heal.


A/N:

_**Hey all.**_

_**So, this is the start of a new story. Noy my first, but my first here on FanFiction. I just kinda had an idea and ran with it, the words flowed out you know? I'm not sure where its going yet exactly but I have ideas. Let me know what you think of the first chapter! It's going to end up being a bit of a romance fic with Quidditch here and there. I'll see you at the bottom for some more info.**_

* * *

Have you ever lost a part of yourself? Something that you never thought you would have to live without, it was always just there when you needed it? Like a dog or a best friend that just never left. It leaves a hole in you that might never be filled no matter what happens, it kills your mood, kills your soul, it kills everything that you enjoyed in life just making you a husk of a person sleepwalking through life.

It's the worst experience in the world, one that no person should ever have to go through. Yet it had happened.

It had happened to me.

My mom had died leaving me alone.

Dad had never been in the picture, Uncle Oliver had told me Dad had been a one-night stand situation for mom. She had never really talked to me about him, I guess she hadn't wanted to talk about it everything I knew about him had come from Uncle Oliver. Not that I resent mom for it, it just was what it was. So when she had died in that car accident, some stupid nomaj driving into the opposite lane, drunk, killing her without a scratch coming to him it had been like a part of me had been taken away.

See mom and me, we had always been close. Came with growing up as a single child to a single parent, every milestone in life had been celebrated with her, every good thing, every bad thing, they had all been with mom. She had been the rock in my life when I had been crushed by my first girlfriend, she had been the one who nursed me through dragon pox, she had been the one who cheered the loudest for me at the interschool Quidditch matches.

Mom had been a focal point of my life. I had never bothered to think about what life would be like without her because I had never known life without her. It sounds silly but I was such a momma's boy it wasn't even funny. We were just that close.

I had hated that nomaj. I had hated him with a passion. The Nomaj police, the RCMP, they had done everything they could, he had been impaired during the accident, caused the death of someone but the criminal justice system was a joke sometimes. He had gotten away with time served and probation. The Auror from the ministry had tried to explain things to me, but it had just gone in one ear and out the other, I didn't care.

Life didn't matter. Mom was dead. I was alone.

Until Uncle Oliver had shown up. It had taken a while, something to do with court stuff, I don't know, but he had shown up. Apparently, he was my guardian in case something ever happened to mom. That was why I now stood outside the front step of his home near some town called Dorset in England.

"Davie…" Oliver said with a pause as he stood on the front step looking back at me, "Look, kid… I know this is hard your mom and you were close. I.. I want you to know that I'm always here to talk if you want. Me, your Aunt Katie, we're here to talk if you need it. We can schedule an appointment with a shrink if you want too, anything you want we can figure it out okay?"

I simply nodded. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to go home. Home to Jasper, the little town in the middle of the mountains that rarely got tourist. The home where I had grown up, the school just down the street where I had learned magic, played Quidditch, made friends.

I couldn't though because that was my old life. My life that I would never be able to live again all because of one man.

The door behind Oliver opened and Sarah launched out of it, ensnaring me in a hug, her little 5-year-old arms meeting and locking. "David! I missed you! I'm soooo happy you're going to be living with us now!"

A faint smile crossed my face for a moment before her statement reminded me again I was going to be living here now. Oliver sighed and grabbed Sarah, lifting her up into his arms. "Now you can bug David later Sar. Let him go unpack a bit first okay?"

"Okay," Sarah said with a pout before launching into a tirade about whatever it was she had done today. Oliver leads the way into the house where Aunt Katie stood just inside the foyer watching. Encouraging Sarah to tell Oliver all about the hole Roscoe had dug in his vegetable patch ("That damned dog! I swear it's like a damned battle of wills with him over that patch."), Katie took a step forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"David, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but things will get better," Katie said as she pulled back from the hug and held me out at arm's length. "You're only sixteen, you have so much left to look forward to and if you don't enjoy it the best you can, your mother would be disappointed. I knew my sister, she hated it when people didn't seize the day."

I sighed, "I know Auntie. I know she'd be waving a spoon at me talking about wasting my life I just… its all-new okay? It's going to take a while." I said what she wanted to hear, it was what everyone had wanted to hear. I had gotten good at placating people in the last few weeks since the accident.

Sure she might be right, but it didn't feel like it, not now.

"Okay then, follow me okay? All your stuff showed up yesterday, Oliver sent it ahead. I unpacked some of the bigger items, but left all the little stuff to you." Katie said as she let go, pointing up the stairs. I nodded and followed as she made her way up the stairs to the third floor. "Sarah's on the second floor across from us and Jason is across the hallway from you."

Opening a door, Katie walked into a decent sized room with an ensuite bathroom. It was bigger then what I had at home, but not by much. A large queen-sized bed sat against the far wall, a bank of windows on the wall across from the door displaying nothing but forest apart from a tall building what looked like miles away towering over the trees. "Is that Puddlemere?" I asked.

Katie looked out the window, stopping her explanation of where she had put the few things she had unpacked, not that I had been listening. She nodded, "Yes. Oliver liked how close the house was to the stadium, meant he could fly to work if he wanted."

"It's nice," I answered the unasked question. It really was nice, the stadium even from here I could see the gracing archways of the modern design. Uncle Oliver had talked all about the redesign of the old stadium years ago, so excited it was finally being build bringing Puddlemere United into the modern century.

"I'll let Oliver know you approve. Now dinner is in an hour but... I'll understand if you want to stay up here okay? Just let me know and I'll make sure something makes it way up here." Katie said as she headed back to the door.

"I will," I replied. I didn't say it but I already knew I wouldn't go. No, I already knew I wanted to unpack, attempt to take my mind off of today, off this month, off of this year.

"Okay. Just.. call if you need me," and with that Katie walked out of the room, being careful to close the door behind her.

* * *

It had been hours since Katie had left me in my new room all alone. I had actually done what I intended to and unpacked a bunch of my stuff. It shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but I had gone slowly, thinking about each item as I pulled it out of the box. Each item had a story, something I had done, something mom had gotten me. I wanted to relive them all no matter how painful I thought it was with each item.

Oliver had brought up a bowl of soup at one point, some rich tomato soup he had apparently made with the tomatoes he had grown himself. Roscoe had pushed his way in after that, sniffing around at all my items and even me before running out at the call of Sarah. Eventually, even Jason, my 13-year-old cousin, had stopped in to say something even if it was just sorry.

I had thanked him, but it was just another sorry. Everyone was sorry mom had died. It was all anyone could say to me.

It was probably closer to midnight when I had finally given in to the sleep that had been creeping in at my eyelids. I had unpacked almost every worldly possession I had, packed it away somewhere in my room. A few boxes remained but I let them be, they could wait for now. Clad in my pajamas, a ratty old t-shirt and flannel pants I slipped into bed. It felt foreign and odd, softer than my old bed.

A bed was a bed though, and eventually, I fell asleep.

I'm not entirely sure when I woke up, all I knew was that when I did Aunt Katie was there, robe wrapped around her body. "David, David wake up." She insisted pushing against me lightly.

"Huh, what?" I asked, feeling the cool night air against my skin, my shirt was glued to me.

"You were yelling." She responded hesitantly trying to think about what to say next, "Something about your mother."

I couldn't help it, it had obviously been a nightmare and even though I didn't remember a single part of it, I knew it had been about mom. I was probably telling her not to drive that day, apparate instead or floo.

What happened next was something I couldn't control, something that felt like it had been bottled up for weeks on end, trying to be tough to act like a mature adult.

I broke down crying.

Aunt Katie immediately settled in beside me, pulling me down and rubbing my back, holding me tight simply being there. She muttered soothing words into my ear, but I could hear the tears she herself was holding back. I hold onto her like a lifeline, something keeping me sane. Aunt Katie was the only blood relative I had left. I had lost my mother, she had lost a sister and now here we were crying together at some unknown hour of the night.

"Don't worry David. We'll get through this together, you, me, Oliver even Sarah and Jason. You're not alone okay? We're all family."

I cried for what felt like hours, everything I had been holding back pouring out. Eventually though, whether it was because I was exhausted or out of tears, I fell back asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**So... Davey aka David Bell. Only son of Jessica Bell, sister of Katie Wood (nee Bell). He just turned 16 so he will be entering 6th year when summer ends, which it is summer in this story. Dominque Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley and James Potter will feature as well, other Wotters and some OCs. There will be romance, Quidditch, and some conflict in the story, I dont have it super planned out at the moment, but we'll see where this goes! See you next chapter!**_

_**~Canuck**_


End file.
